


[Monsta X] 419 | Hyungwonho

by Puthemonbebe



Series: 419 [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M, Navii threeshot 2won showki jookyun
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puthemonbebe/pseuds/Puthemonbebe
Summary: 20 tuổi, Chae Huyngwon nổi loạn20 tuổi, Chae Hyungwon hiểu thế nào là một đêm một đời





	[Monsta X] 419 | Hyungwonho

[1]

Yoo Kihyun ngồi trước mặt Chae Hyungwon, cau mày nhìn cậu bạn thân mọt sách đang mải cắm mặt vào quyển triết học:

"Chae Hyungwon, cậu không thể rời đống sách vở khô khan này một chút sao?", Kihyun chống cằm, chán nản nhìn Hyungwon.

Nhưng Hyungwon chẳng có vẻ gì là quan tâm cả, cậu còn chẳng thèm lên tiếng đáp lại Kihyun một cách đàng hoàng. Tất cả những gì Hyungwon làm là liếc nhìn Kihyun một cái trước khi tiếp tục công việc của mình.

Kihyun mất kiên nhẫn giật phăng cuốn sách trên tay Hyungwon đi. Và điều đó làm Hyungwon khó chịu.

Yoo Kihyun nhìn vẻ mặt của Chae Hyungwon, với bao nhiêu năm kinh nghiệm đau thương, cậu ta hiểu rằng Hyungwon đang chuẩn bị nổi nóng.

Thế nên trước khi Hyungwon có thêm bất kì động thái nào, Kihyun đã nhảy tót lên bàn, và dùng ngón tay của mình bóp nhẹ đôi má trắng trẻo của Hyungwon:

"Thôi nào, cậu đâu thể cứ cắm mặt vào sách chứ. Hyungwonie, cậu đã hai mươi tuổi rồi, đây là lúc thích hợp để tạo dựng các mối quan hệ đấy!"

Chae Hyungwon gạt phăng mấy ngón tay của Yoo Kihyun ra, cúi mặt xuống, để mái tóc che gần hết khuôn mặt.

Đó là dấu hiệu cho thấy Hyungwon đang bối rối, Kihyun dám khẳng định.

Thật sự Yoo Kihyun hoàn toàn muốn bỏ cuộc với Chae Hyungwon, nhưng cậu ta chẳng thể làm gì hơn. Ai bảo hai người là bạn bè thân thiết hơn mười năm cơ chứ.

Hyungwon có một gương mặt xinh đẹp, và thân hình mảnh mai, đó là thứ mà ai cũng phải công nhận. Cậu thông minh, hiền lành, ngoan ngoãn và tốt bụng. Chae Hyungwon có thể sẽ rất hoàn mỹ nếu cậu ta không phải là một người nhút nhát và quá hướng nội.

Cứ nhìn bề ngoài của cậu ta thì sẽ biết. Lúc nào Chae Hyungwon cũng khoác lên mình những bộ quần áo thùng thình tối màu, và mấy cái áo khoác của cậu ta khiến Kihyun không thể không nổi cáu lên (và quả thật Kihyun đã ép Chae Hyungwon vứt hết chúng đi). Gương mặt thì luôn bị che đi bởi mái tóc hạt dẻ lòa xòa trước mặt. Trông cậu ta giống như một tòa lâu đài, nhưng bị đám rêu xanh, bụi bẩn và cỏ dại che lấp đi sự lộng lẫy vốn có.

Con người Chae Hyungwon còn nhàm chán hơn vẻ ngoài của cậu ta. Đó là lý do Hyungwon không có nhiều bạn (nói thật thì chỉ có mình Yoo Kihyun thôi). Cậu không giỏi trong việc kết bạn, và cũng khá rụt rè khi giao tiếp với người khác. Sự hiện diện của Hyungwon trong đám đông luôn rất mờ nhạt và im lặng.

"Nhưng chúng ta đã năm ba rồi, chỉ còn một năm nữa...", Hyungwon ấp úng.

"Còn một năm nữa là cậu sẽ ra trường, tìm một công việc văn phòng nhàm chán, tiếp tục cắm mặt vào đống giấy tờ nhàm chán, và sống tiếp cuộc đời cô độc nhàm chán, tớ đoán đúng chứ?", Kihyun thở dài, nhiều lúc cậu ta cũng không hiểu tại sao mình có thể chơi cùng với Hyungwon.

Chae Hyungwon im lặng, cậu chẳng thể nói gì để phản bác Kihyun vào lúc này.

"Tớ có nhiều bạn lắm, Hyungwon, còn cậu thì không", Kihyun cố giữ cho giọng nói của mình chậm và tình cảm hết mức có thể,"Chẳng lẽ cậu muốn sống cô độc thế này suốt đời sao?"

Có lẽ lời nói chân thành (và sến súa đến nổi cả da gà) của Kihyun đã làm Hyungwon rung động, cậu khẽ lắc đầu, và giương đôi mắt vô tội lên nhìn Kihyun.

Nếu có một tên đàn ông nào nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này hẳn là sẽ muốn đè lấy Hyungwon ngay lập tức, và Kihyun thầm cảm thấy may mắn vì mình không nằm trong số bọn họ (chẳng có ai vui vẻ khi nhìn thấy món ngon trước mắt mà không được ăn cả, Kihyun chắc chắn).

"Thôi nào, cậu không nhớ hôm nay là ngày gì sao?", Kihyun thật sự rất muốn gõ thật đau vào trán Hyungwon khi nhận được một cái lắc đầu khác,"Hôm nay là 15/1, là sinh nhật cậu đấy, ngốc thật hay đùa vậy chứ!"

Hyungwon lúc này mới nhận ra lời của Kihyun. Cậu thấy vui vì Kihyun vẫn nhớ, nhưng hôm nay cũng sẽ không có gì đặc biệt, ít nhất là vì Hyungwon chẳng có bất kì kế hoạch gì cho ngày sinh nhật của mình cả.

"Hyungwonie, tối nay tớ sẽ cho cậu thấy một thế giới khác", Kihyun tinh nghịch chun mũi, trước khi kéo Hyungwon ra khỏi bàn học.

....

Hyungwon đứng trước gương, Kihyun nói sẽ cho cậu mười lăm phút để sửa soạn, và giờ thì cậu chẳng có chút khái niệm nào về việc lựa chọn quần áo cả.

Lần đầu tiên Hyungwon bối rối trước tủ đồ của mình. Nói một cách thật lòng thì cậu chẳng có gì thích hợp để mặt, tất cả quần áo của cậu đều nhuộm một tông màu trầm buồn, chúng không hẳn là xấu, nhưng thích hợp cho một buổi chiều mùa thu hơn là một buổi tối cuồng nhiệt (theo cách mà Kihyun nói) như thế này.

Thật sự Yoo Kihyun đã thất vọng khi nhìn thấy Chae Hyungwon bước ra. Hôm nay cậu ta ăn mặc cũng xem như là đẹp hơn một chút. Nhưng cũng chỉ dừng lại ở mức một chút thôi.

"Chae Hyungwon, cậu thật sự là hết thuốc chữa rồi, lại đây, tớ sẽ cho cậu thấy thế nào là lột xác!"

Yoo Kihyun vật lộn với cái tên cứng đầu Chae Hyungwon suốt hai tiếng đồng hồ, và bây giờ cả hai đang đứng trước gương, một lần nữa. Kihyun có vẻ hài lòng với tác phẩm của mình, cứ nhìn vẻ mặt Chae Hyungwon lúc này thì biết.

"Cái này có phải hơi lố không?", Hyungwon nói khi hai tay đang ôm lấy mặt mình, cậu thậm chí chẳng nhận ra bản thân trong gương.

Dưới sự lựa chọn tỉ mẩn của Kihyun, Hyungwon mặc một chiếc áo vải lụa đỏ khoét cổ, cùng với chiếc quần đen ôm sát cặp chân dài thẳng tắp. Hyungwon thật sự hợp với lụa, khi mà các thớ vải bay phấp phới theo từng chuyển động của cậu, và cách mà nó nhẹ nhàng trễ xuống khi Hyungwon khẽ cúi người. Nó khiến cơ thể Hyungwon trở nên uyển chuyển và mềm mại, vừa thanh lịch vừa quyến rũ, và màu đỏ khiến làn da trắng của cậu như đang ưng ửng và tỏa sáng. Chiếc choker đính đá càng làm cho cần cổ thon dài của cậu thêm thanh thoát.

Mái tóc hạt dẻ được vuốt lên, để lộ những đường nét như được điêu khắc trên gương mặt thon dài. Hyungwon rất đẹp, một lần nữa Kihyun phải nhắc lại điều đó. Làn da trắng mịn như tuyết, đuôi mắt kẻ eyeliner đơn giản nhưng sắc sảo, sống mũi cao thẳng, và đôi môi đỏ như quả anh đào. Trông cậu xinh đẹp như bức tranh chân dung vẽ bởi một danh họa thời phục hưng.

"Ôi chao, Chae Hyungwon, cậu thật sự khiến bọn đàn ông ngoài kia xin chết!", Yoo Kihyun thốt lên, cậu ta không thể không phục tài biến hóa của mình được,"Cậu phải cảm ơn khi có một người bạn tài hoa như Yoo Kihyun đấy!"

"Thôi đi Kihyun!", Hyungwon cảm thấy mình vừa bắt được một trọng điểm lớn,"Tại sao cậu lại cho mình ăn mặc thế này, cậu muốn đưa mình đi đâu?"

Kihyun đặt ngón tay lên miệng làm vẻ huyền bí:

"Đã nói rồi, một thế giới mới..."

....

Bây giờ thì Hyungwon hiểu cái thế giới mới mà Kihyun nhắc đến là thế nào rồi. Cậu thật sự rất muốn chạy về, nhưng Kihyun không để Hyungwon làm vậy, cậu ta kéo tay Hyungwon, chân thì bước về phía cổng chính của quán bar lớn nhất thành phố.

"Yoo Kihyun, cậu không hề nói là chúng ta sẽ đến đây!", Hyungwon vùng vằng,"Đây không phải là nơi dành cho người lớn sao?"

Yoo Kihyun thật sự hết cách với Hyungwon, cậu ta gắt lên khi nặng nhọc kéo tên nhóc to xác phía sau:

"Cho xin đi, cậu đã hai mươi tuổi rồi đấy!"

"Nhưng mà...", Hyungwon vùng vẫy phút cuối.

"Chẳng có nhưng mà gì cả, trưởng thành lên Chae Hyungwon, tớ không muốn hai giờ đồng hồ trang điểm cho cậu trở nên vô nghĩa đâu!"

Chae Hyungwon để mặc bản thân bị Yoo Kihyun kéo lê đi. Bên trong cậu có một tiếng nói, như là nếu cậu bỏ lỡ cơ hội này, cuộc đời cậu sẽ trở về quỹ đạo cũ. Và Hyungwon thì không muốn như vậy.

Có lẽ cậu đang muốn nổi loạn, Hyungwon thầm nghĩ. Vì sao nhỉ? Vì lời nói của Yoo Kihyun chăng, hay thật ra đây là điều bản thân Hyungwon luôn muốn làm, mà Kihyun thì là kẻ thúc đẩy nó.

"Ô, hôm nay còn mang theo cả người đẹp nha, hàng mới hả?"

Hyungwon bị kéo khỏi suy nghĩ bởi giọng nói của một người. Cậu ngước mặt lên, đối diện cậu là một chàng trai trẻ, chắc lớn hơn cậu vài tuổi. Anh ta để tóc màu nâu nhạt, rẽ ngôi 7:3, gương mặt rất thon, hầu như chẳng có tí thịt thừa nào, nhưng lại không phải kiểu hốc hác khô khan.

"Im đi Lee Minhyuk, cậu sẽ làm cậu ta sợ đấy!", Kihyun giơ nấm đấm, rồi quay sang Hyungwon,"Đừng bao giờ tin những gì Lee Minhyuk nói"

Cách giới thiệu mới mẻ này khiến Hyungwon bỡ ngỡ, nhưng rất nhanh cậu đã lấy lại bình tĩnh, và lần đầu tiên trong hai mươi năm, Chae Hyungwon mở miệng giới thiệu về bản thân:

"Tôi tên là Chae Hyungwon, rất vui được làm quen!"

Mặc dù câu chào hỏi này cũ rích, nhưng vẫn đủ khiến Yoo Kihyun há hốc mồm. Cậu ta chưa bao giờ thấy Hyungwon mở lời nói chuyện với người lạ bao giờ.

Cậu chàng kia thì hình như chẳng để ý thái độ có phần trang trọng quá của Hyungwon tại một nơi tạp nham và ồn ào thế này, cậu ta cười tít cả mắt, và Hyungwon nghĩ cậu ta cũng thật xinh đẹp:

"Ô, tôi là Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk", nói rồi cậu ta quay người chỉ về phía anh chàng tóc đỏ trông có vẻ hầm hố đang bước đến chỗ bọn họ,"Cái tên mắt híp kia là Lee Jooheon, nhưng cậu ta thích được gọi là Honey hơn!"

Hyungwon suýt chút nữa bật cười khi nghe đến điều đó. Vẻ ngoài của Lee Jooheon thật sự rất khó gần, với đôi mắt xếch nhỏ xíu và điệu bộ trông như đang tỏ ra rất swag. Điều đó làm cái tên Honey nghe rất buồn cười, vì nó chẳng ăn nhập gì với cái vẻ ngoài đó cả.

Lee Jooheon đứng sau lưng Lee Minhuyk, và hẳn là cậu ta đã nghe thấy hết những gì cậu trai xinh đẹp kia đang nói về mình. Lee Jooheon híp mắt lại (và nó cũng chả khác mắt cậu ta lúc bình thường là bao):

"Này, Lee Minhyuk, anh nên cẩn thận cái mồm của mình đi, trước khi thằng em này ném anh ra khỏi đây!", nói xong cậu ta quay ngoắt sang Hyungwon (và thái độ cũng thay đổi nhanh như cái cách cậu ta xoay đầu vậy), nở một nụ cười tươi rói, và giờ thì Hyungwon nghĩ cái tên Honey cũng không phải là không hợp,"Cậu cứ gọi tôi là Jooheon, và đừng quan tâm tới lời của tên này!"

Kihyun nói cho cậu biết hai người này là anh em ruột, và lại một lần nữa, Hyungwon cảm thấy thật khó tin, khi họ chẳng có gì giống nhau.

"Giới thiệu thế này là đủ rồi đấy, IT'S TIME TO PARTY!", Yoo Kihyun gần như hét lên, cậu ta lôi cậu đi một mạch đến quầy bartender.

Bartender ở đây là một cậu trai với mái tóc đen, vóc dáng thì nhỏ nhắn, cậu ta có khi còn nhỏ tuổi hơn cậu, Hyungwon nghĩ.

"Changkyun, lấy cho anh mày một ly, như cũ nhé!", Kihyun ngồi xuống, rất quen thuộc nói với cậu nhóc sau quầy.

"Ố ồ, lại đến rồi đấy à, hôm nay tên gấu đen kia chưa đến đâu",Changkyun cười tinh nghịch, trước khi đặt trước mặt Kihyun một ly martini.

"Vậy hôm nay anh ấy không tới à?", Kihyun xụ mặt, nhưng rất nhanh đã khôi phục lại bộ mặt lém lỉnh, "Gấu đen thì chưa đến, nhưng ong mật thì đang tìm em đấy, Changkyunie đáng yêu ạ!"

Changkyun ôm mặt, thằng nhóc trông bất lực và chán nản ra mặt:

"Ôi lạy chúa, anh ta đến đây nữa sao?"

Và không để Changkyun đợi lâu, một mái tóc đỏ vừa xuất hiện, với đôi mắt híp và nụ cười nhăn nhở:

"Em đang nhắc đến anh sao, bé con?"

Jooheon tiến đến, chồm người lên quầy rượu, tay thì gần như sắp chạm vào má Changkyun.

Changkyun cố lờ Jooheon đi, nên thằng nhóc vớ lấy cái phao cứu sinh là Hyungwon:

"Vậy anh là người mà Kihyun hyung hay nhắc tới đấy hả, ôi chao, đúng như những gì anh ấy nói, anh quả là rất xinh đẹp!", thằng nhóc ồ lên khi hai mắt đang tỏa sáng,"Anh muốn uống gì nào?"

Hyungwon ngượng ngùng trước lời khen của Changkyun, cậu cố gắng lục lọi một cái tên trong số mấy thứ đồ uống có cồn mà Kihyun hay nhắc đến:

"Cám ơn, cho tôi một ly margarita!"

Kihyun cười khúc khích, huých vào vai Hyungwon:

"Học nhanh lắm babe!"

Hyungwon cười gượng, cậu chưa từng động vào đồ uống có cồn, và cậu không biết mình có ổn không sau khi nốc cạn ly maragita vừa gọi.

Vị soda sộc vào mũi khi Hyungwon nhấp ngụm margarita đầu tiên, nó không khó uống như cậu nghĩ, thậm chí cậu còn khá thích hương vị này.

Kihyun nhìn chằm chằm Hyungwon, và ngay khi cậu không để ý, tên bạn thân rướn người nói nhỏ vào tai Changkyun:

"Cậu ta sẽ không say nổi với một ly tequila nhẹ nhàng thế đâu! Một ly  
Kir Royale thì thế nào?"

Changkyun có vẻ lưỡng lự, thằng nhóc không thể hiểu nổi vì sao Kihyun muốn làm vậy:

"Sẽ ổn chứ? Anh ấy trông không có vẻ là đã từng uống rượu đâu!"

"Anh mày đang cố giúp nó đấy! Yên tâm đi, sẽ chẳng có chuyện gì đâu!", Kihyun tự tin nháy mắt.

Cậu ta chẳng hề biết trò chơi khăm này của mình đã chệch khỏi quỹ đạo thế nào đâu, và nếu có biết, có lẽ Kihyun cũng sẽ chẳng hối hận.

Changkyun nói rằng một ly Kir Royale rất hợp với màu áo của Hyungwon, và rằng nó rất nhẹ nhàng thôi, chẳng có ai say vì một ly champagne cả. Hyungwon đã tin là vậy, mặc dù màu đỏ sóng sánh của ly cocktail làm cậu e dè, hay mùi rượu phảng phất nói cho Hyungwon biết rằng cậu sẽ say, cậu vẫn muốn thử.

"Đến rồi, đến rồi!", Kihyun bỗng dưng phát rồ lên, tay thì không ngừng vỗ bôm bốp vào vai Hyungwon.

Hyungwon nhìn về phía Kihyun đang dõi theo từ nãy đến giờ. Hai người đàn ông bước vào, và Hyungwon phải dùng từ fancy ngay lúc này, cậu cảm thấy họ thật quen mắt nhưng chẳng nhớ là ai.

Người đi phía trước khá cao, nước da ngăm rắn rỏi, người đi phía sau cũng không thấp hơn là mấy, nhưng anh ta có nước da trắng, và Hyungwon thật sự bị thu hút bởi ánh nhìn sắc sảo ấy.

Changkyun cười đến mức vô lại, cậu nhóc vỗ vai Kihyun trước khi tiến đến quầy bên kia, nơi mà hai người đàn ông vạm vỡ kia vừa ngồi xuống:

"Xem ra gấu đen tới rồi nhỉ?"

Kihyun cúi mặt xuống, nhìn chằm chằm ly cocktail của mình, Hyungwon đoán cậu ta đang ngại ngùng.

"Ai vậy?", Hyungwon nghiêng đầu, cố nhớ ra tên của hai người trông khá quen mặt kia.

"Shownu hyung và Wonho hyung đấy!", Kihyun trả lời, đầu vẫn chưa từng ngẩng lên.

Giờ thì Hyungwon nhớ ra rồi. Đây là đàn anh của cậu. Học trên Hyungwon tận ba khóa. Nếu cậu không lầm thì người có nước da khỏe mạnh kia là Son Shownu, mối tình đầu của Yoo Kihyun.

Hai người này khá nổi ở trường, khi cậu còn học năm nhất (và hẳn là họ cũng nổi khi cậu chưa vào trường). Tốt mã, và gia cảnh giàu có, đó là tất cả những gì Hyungwon ấn tượng. Cậu chẳng bao giờ đặt tâm tư vào loại người này cả.

"Yoo Kihyun, đừng nói với tớ là cậu... Đã hai năm rồi đấy!", Hyungwon nhấp một ngụm Kir Royale, men rượu khiến cậu nói nhiều hơn.

"Thì đã sao? Cậu biết không Hyungwon, tớ đã nghĩ mình từ bỏ rồi đấy, khi mà anh ấy ra trường. Tớ nghe nói Shownu quyết định học thạc sĩ để tiếp quản công ty, và cũng đã có bạn gái. Tớ đã buồn, và tớ tìm đến đây. Tớ gặp Jooheon và Minhyuk, họ điên cuồng cùng tớ. Tớ nghĩ mình đã quên, vì khi say tớ không còn nhớ tới anh ấy nữa. Cho tới khi tớ gặp lại Shownu, trên sàn nhảy...", Kihyun ngẩng mặt lên, và đôi mắt cậu ấy lấp lánh, "Biết gì không Hyungwon, tớ đã ngủ với anh ấy rồi!"

Hyungwon biết Kihyun là một kẻ chịu chơi, cậu ta sẵn sàng thâu đêm ở các bar, nhưng Hyungwon cũng hiểu con người Kihyun. Cậu ta từng nói, những người như bọn họ càng phải giữ gìn bản thân, và đừng sa ngã trước bất kì ai. Vì vậy cậu không nghĩ Kihyun sẽ đồng ý lên giường với một ai đó, cho dù là mối tình đầu.

"Cậu từng nói sẽ không ngủ với người không yêu mình mà!", Hyungwon khó hiểu.

"Đó là trước kia thôi, Hyungwon ngây thơ à", Kihyun cười, có phần chua chát,"Tớ yêu anh ấy, vậy là đủ. Cho dù qua đêm đó, anh ấy sẽ chằng nhớ tớ là ai đâu! Tuổi trẻ chỉ đến một lần, vậy tại sao không thử một chút hương vị đó chứ, cậu cũng nên vậy đi, kiếm một anh chàng nào đó, 419..."

[2]

Warning: M

Hyungwon không phải là người dễ dãi, nhưng cũng không quá bảo thủ. Cậu sẽ làm những điều bản thân cho là an toàn, đó là cách Chae Hyungwon tồn tại trong thế giới này. Và cậu nghĩ đề nghị của Kihyun cũng không tệ.

"Họ đang nhìn sang bên này", Hyungwon thì thầm,"Tớ nghĩ anh ta đang nhìn cậu!"

Yoo Kihyun mờ mịt ngẩng đầu:

"Ai cơ?"

"Son Shownu, tớ nghĩ anh ta vừa mới mỉm cười!", Hyungwon nhún vai. 

Bây giờ xung quanh chẳng còn ai. Minhyuk đã hòa mình vào đám đông trên sàn nhảy, và mất hút. Changkyun vừa bận tiếp chuyện với một trong hai người vừa bước vào, cái anh chàng có ánh nhìn sắc sảo ấy, người mà tên vẫn luôn đứng đầu trên các bảng thông báo, Shin Wonho. Jooheon thì khỏi phải nói, cậu ta rời đi ngay khi không thấy Changkyun, và có lẽ giờ cậu chàng đang bận bày một trò bất ngờ nào đó, Hyungwon đoán.

Kihyun chẳng nói thêm bất kì tiếng nào nữa, khác với Hyungwon, cồn làm cậu ta trở nên suy tư và im lặng.

Có lẽ men say khiến bản thân Hyungwon can đảm hơn, cậu nhìn chằm chằm Shin Wonho, và anh ta cũng có liếc về phía này vài cái. Nếu là bình thường thì Hyungwon đã bối rồi cúi đầu, nhưng bây giờ thì khác, thay vào đó Hyungwon ném cho anh ta một nụ cười, mà theo lời Kihyun thì đó là liều thuốc tê cực mạnh của Chae Hyungwon.

Changkyun cuối cùng cũng trở lại, cậu nhóc còn mang theo một nụ cười mờ ám, kết hợp cùng với tông giọng với trầm thấp thì khá là hợp:

"Anh chàng đẹp trai kia vừa hỏi tên anh đấy!", Changkyun thích thú nhìn đôi gò má ửng hồng của Hyungwon,"Một ly nữa nhé?"

Hyungwon gật đầu, cậu nằm dài lên bàn, tay thì chống cằm, thích thú nhìn về phía Wonho:

"Anh ta nhìn khá là được đấy chứ", cậu nhận xét,"Thấy sao hả Kihyun?"

Kihyun ngước lên, ánh nhìn có vẻ mông lung, cậu ta chăm chú quan sát nét mặt Hyungwon trước khi phát ra một tiếng thở nhẹ:

"Ừ, xem ra cậu có đối tượng của mình rồi đấy!", rất nhanh sau đó Kihyun lấy lại bộ dáng cợt nhả của mình,"Anh ta rất có tiền, nếu cậu thật sự làm anh ta để ý thì cũng ổn phết đấy! Ít ra thì chúng ta sẽ được ăn nhà hàng năm sao vài lần!"

"Và để cậu có cơ hội gặp Son Shownu nữa chứ!",Hyungwon nhún nhún vai.

"Ha!", Kihyun phát ra tiếng cười nhạt,"419 thì cũng chỉ là 419 thôi!"

"Cậu bỏ cuộc sớm thế nhỉ?", Hyungwon nhận lấy ly cocktail từ tay Changkyun. Vẫn là vị nồng nàn của rượu, nhưng có lẽ Hyungwon đã kịp thích ứng với nó.

"Tớ và anh ấy không cùng một thế giới!", Kihyun thở dài,"Tớ thích con trai, còn anh ấy là thay đổi khẩu vị..."

"Ôi chao!", Hyungwon cảm thán,"Biết đâu được..."

Kihyun mỉm cười, ánh mắt cậu ta nhuốm một màu nâu trầm buồn, giống như là sẽ chẳng có cái 'biết đâu' nào cả.

"Tớ đi nhà vệ sinh một chút!", Hyungwon cảm thấy hơi choáng váng, cậu biết rượu đang dần ngấm, và Hyungwon cần phải làm cái gì đó để tỉnh táo hơn.

Cậu bước vào nhà vệ sinh, trong gương là hình ảnh một Hyungwon hoang dại, gò má đỏ bừng và cổ áo hờ hững. Cậu không biết là mình có thích bộ dạng bây giờ không, nhưng Hyungwon cam đoan là mình không ghét nó.

Từng vốc nước lạnh tạt vào mặt, làm trôi cả đường eyeliner mà Kihyun đã vẽ cho cậu. Trông Hyungwon bớt đi vài phần sắc sảo, nhưng lại khiến cho khuôn mặt của cậu thêm phần mềm mại, như một quả đào vậy.

"Em đến một mình sao?", phía sau vang lên tiếng người, mang theo hơi rượu rất nồng.

Hyungwon quoay ngoắt người lại. Một gã tầm ba mươi, cao lớn, gã ta nhìn chằm chằm cậu, ánh mắt rõ ràng là không có thiện ý. Hyungwon đoán gã ta say lắm rồi.

"Xin lỗi, tôi không quen anh!", Hyungwon lách người muốn ra ngoài, nhưng lại bị kéo lại.

Cổ tay Hyungwon đau nhức, cậu bị gã say ép lên bồn rửa mặt, gã ta vùi đầu vào hõm cổ cậu, cố gắng hôn lên đó:

"Ngoan nào, anh sẽ đưa cưng lên mây..."

Hyungwon hoảng loạn, cậu vùng vẫy hòng thoát khỏi bàn tay đang chạy loạn kia. Gã ta khỏe hơn cậu nhiều, và cậu chẳng có mấy phần thắng. Hyungwon cố tránh những nụ hôn lên cổ mình, và điều đó làm gã đàn ông bực tức, hắn ta cắn một cái thật đau lên vai Hyungwon, đó cũng là lúc cậu dồn hết sức bình sinh đạp vào hạ bộ gã kia.

Hyungwon loạng choạng chạy khỏi nhà vệ sinh. Bước chân cậu hỗn loạn, cậu cảm thấy phần tỉnh táo vừa rồi của mình đều bay đi cả rồi.

"Em không sao chứ?", khi Hyungwon sắp ngã, cậu rơi vào một vòng tay rắn chắc, trên người anh ta cũng nhàn nhạt mùi rượu, nhưng dễ ngửi hơn nhiều.

"Cảm ơn", Hyungwon vịn vào tay người kia để đứng vững hơn, cậu mất một lúc lâu để nhận ra người vừa đỡ mình, thật trùng hợp, đó chính là Shin Wonho.

"Trông em không ổn tí nào cả, có chuyện gì sao?", Wonho nhìn vẻ chật vật của Hyungwon, tốt bụng hỏi han.

Hyungwon chưa kịp nói gì cả, gã kia đã bò ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh, miệng rít lên:

"Thằng khốn, đêm nay ông phải bắt mày trả giá!"

Wonho chẳng lạ gì mấy chuyện này, vì nó xảy ra như cơm bữa ở những nơi thế này. Anh ta chỉ cần nhìn vẻ sợ sệt của Hyungwon thì đã hiểu cậu vừa trải qua điều gì.

"Tao đoán mày vừa đụng phải người không nên đụng!", Wonho tiến lên, bàn tay đặt lên eo Hyungwon, kéo cậu sát về phía mình. Anh ta đưa đôi mắt lạnh lẽo chiếu lên kẻ vừa khó khăn đứng dậy kia.

"Mày là thằng khốn n...", gã kia lại chửi thề một lần nữa, nhưng khi nhìn thấy Wonho thì im bặt. Hắn lùi dần về phía sau, trước khi Wonho tiến lên cho gã một cước vào bụng. 

Tên kia ngã vật ra đất, suýt chút thì hắn đã nôn hết chỗ rượu mình vừa nốc vào. Nhưng hắn không có gan đánh trả, chỉ có thể vừa lùi, vừa cười nói:

"Hiểu lầm, hiểu lầm thôi!"

Hắn biết Wonho là ai, và hắn thì chẳng dại mà đụng đến ổ kiến lửa này. Bản thân tên này cũng thấy mình thật xui xẻo, khi không lại chọc phải đối tượng của Shin Wonho.

"Tao nghe nói mày vừa bảo em ấy là thằng khốn, vì thế đừng để tao thấy mày ở đây nữa", Wonho gầm gừ, trước khi lôi Chae Hyungwon đi.

Khi đã yên vị tại quầy bartender, Hyungwon mới hoàn hồn, mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh và mơ hồ, cậu thậm chí còn chẳng nhớ nổi mặt tên kia.

"Hẳn là em sợ lắm nhỉ?", Wonho dịu dàng lên tiếng, và Hyungwon đã hiểu vì sao anh ta rất được lòng bọn con gái trong trường (và cả bọn con trai nữa, cậu đoán thế).

"Tôi ổn", Hyungwon khẽ cúi đầu, tránh né tầm mắt nóng bỏng của Wonho.

Wonho chẳng bận tâm lắm dáng vẻ ngượng ngùng của Hyungwon. Anh ta giúp cậu chỉnh lại cổ áo vừa bị kéo lệch, tự nhiên tới mức Hyungwon cứ nghĩ rằng hai người đã quen biết từ lâu lắm rồi.

"Anh nghe nói em học ở trường đại học Starship", Wonho mỉm cười, ánh mắt anh ta xoáy sâu vào Hyungwon,"Anh chưa từng thấy ai đẹp như em ở trường cả!"

Hyungwon biết Wonho đang cố tán tỉnh mình, nhưng cậu giả vờ như không hiểu gì cả:

"Cảm ơn", Hyungwon ngẩng đầu, và ném cho Wonho một ánh mắt chết người,"Em đã nghe rất nhiều về anh đấy!"

Wonho rất hưởng thụ cách thay đổi xưng hô của cậu, Hyungwon quyến rũ, và cũng ngây thơ vừa phải.

"Họ nói thế nào vậy?", anh ta tỏ vẻ như rất tò mò. Điều này làm Hyungwon thật buồn cười, chuyện về Wonho được truyền khắp trường, tốt có, xấu cũng có, cậu cá là anh ta biết tất cả, và Wonho hưởng thụ điều đó.

Nhưng Hyungwon lựa chọn cách thông minh hơn là nói toẹt vào mặt Wonho như thế, cậu nghiêng đầu, đôi mắt đê mê dõi theo từng cử động trên mặt anh:

"Họ nói anh rất đẹp trai, và em nghĩ điều họ nói không sai chút nào cả"

Wonho bật cười trước bộ dạng của Hyungwon lúc này, anh nghĩ nó thật đáng yêu, giống như cậu vừa quên hết chuyện vừa nãy vậy. Nó làm cậu trở thành một con thỏ nhỏ cần người chở che trong mắt Wonho. Hai người nói với nhau dăm ba câu, chủ yếu là những tín hiệu cợt nhả và đưa tình.

Hyungwon để ý là Kihyun đã đi rồi, cậu không hiểu vì sao cậu ta biến mất, có lẽ Hyungwon sẽ nổi nóng, nhưng lần này cậu lại thầm cảm ơn Kihyun.

"Em đang tìm ai sao?", Wonho không bỏ sót bất kì biểu cảm nào của Hyungwon, nên không khó để nhận ra cậu đang tìm kiếm một ai đó.

"Bạn em, em nghĩ mình hơi mệt, chuyện lúc nãy có hơi...Em muốn về", Hyungwon đáp, cố bày ra vẻ mặt như chú mèo nhỏ, và cậu đã thành công khiến Wonho động lòng.

"Anh đoán cậu ta bỏ rơi em rồi, em không phiền nếu anh đưa em về chứ?", Wonho đề nghị

"Cảm ơn anh", Hyungwon gật đầu, ánh mắt như thật sự biết ơn vậy.

Cậu theo Wonho xuống hầm giữ xe. Ở đây yên tĩnh hơn cái nơi ồn ào kia nhiều, và Hyungwon có cảm giác tai mình vừa được cứu rỗi.

Xe của Wonho là một chiếc thể thao màu trắng, Hyungwon đoán nó khá đắt tiền. Có lẽ Kihyun nói đúng, Wonho là một tay có của. 

Nhưng Hyungwon không để ý điều đó cho lắm, thứ cậu nhắm tới là vẻ ngoài không thể tốt hơn của Wonho kia.

Anh ta mặc một chiếc sơmi đen, cơ thể cân đối và lực lưỡng. Nó làm cậu cảm thấy an toàn hơn là sợ hãi. Và Wonho có một gương mặt thu hút, làn da trắng và đôi mắt sắc lẹm. Mái tóc đen vuốt keo và nụ cười như có như không luôn treo trên khóe môi đó thật không thể đùa được. Wonho trông như một anh badboy trường trung học, nhưng lại mang hương vị của một người đàn ông trưởng thành.

Chiếc xe chạy khỏi hầm, lướt qua cửa chính của quán. Hình như Hyungwon đã nhìn thấy Kihyun, nhưng cậu không có tâm trí để ý đến những điều nhỏ nhặt này. Cậu đang rất căng thẳng.

"Vậy, nhà em ở đâu hả bé con?" Wonho hỏi cậu khi họ dừng ở chốt đèn đỏ đầu tiên.

Hyungwon tựa đầu vào cửa kính, gương mặt cậu nửa như chìm vào bóng tối, mờ mờ ảo ảo, cậu giấu vẻ ngượng ngùng đi trước khi buông ra một câu mà tưởng chừng như sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể phát ra từ miệng Chae Hyungwon:

"Làm sao đây, em quên mất đường về rồi..."

Lời nói này giống như một loại tín hiệu, và Wonho thì giống một chiếc xe đua, ngay khi đèn xanh được bật lên, anh lao xe với tốc độ tuyệt đối, đương nhiên đích đến là phòng ngủ của Wonho.

Hyungwon bắt đầu cảm thấy sự thần kì của chất cồn. Chỉ trong vài tiếng đồng hồ, cậu thay đổi 180 độ. Nói nhiều hơn, bớt nhút nhát đi. Và bây giờ còn sắp lên giường với người cậu quen biết chưa đầy một giờ đồng hồ.

Wonho đưa Hyungwon đến căn hộ cao cấp của mình. Anh sống ngăn nắp, sạch sẽ, nhưng cảm giác như chỉ có mình Wonho sống ở đây thôi. Mọi thứ đều chỉ có một. Một mớ giày cùng size, chứng tỏ nó là của cùng một người. Một đôi dép, một cái cốc, một cái giường đơn (mặc dù nó rộng hơn cả giường đôi ở kí túc xá). Hình như nơi đây rất ít khi có ai lui tới. 

Hyungwon mơ mơ màng màng theo Wonho tiến vào phòng ngủ. Anh ép cậu vào cánh cửa vừa được đóng lại, chiếm lấy cánh môi căng mộng, từ từ tiến công.

Phản ứng chậm chạp và vụng về của Hyungwon nói cho Wonho biết cậu không có kinh nghiệm trong việc này, và Wonho cảm thấy thành tựu về việc đó.

Wonho ngậm lấy đôi môi căng đầy của Hyungwon, mút nhẹ, anh chợt nảy ra ý định trêu chọc cậu. Răng anh cắn nhẹ lên cánh môi mềm, và để lưỡi cậu đuổi theo lưỡi mình.

Kĩ thuật của anh điêu luyện đến mức Hyungwon dường như bị nhấn chìm. Khi hai người buông nhau ra cũng là lúc Huyngwon phát hiện mình đang nằm trên giường, dưới thân Wonho.  
Cậu chắc rằng có cái gì đó đang chọc vào mình, nó nóng bừng, và gò má của cậu cũng bất giác đỏ ửng. Hyungwon không nhìn rõ vẻ mặt của Wonho lúc này, mà cậu cũng chẳng dám nhìn.

Wonho hôn dọc theo đường xương hàm của Hyungwon, sau đó hạ xuống cổ. Tay anh cũng chẳng rãnh rỗi gì, khi Wonho vuốt dọc sống lưng Hyungwon, và gãi nhẹ nơi thắt lưng cậu. Hyungwon ưỡn người tiếp nhận sự trêu đùa của Wonho, cậu đáp lại anh bằng những nụ hôn nhè nhẹ trên mắt, mũi và khóe môi.

Khi Wonho lần xuống bờ vai gầy của Hyungwon, cậu chợt rùng mình.

"Sao vậy? Em thấy không thoải mái à?", giọng nói của Wonho khản đặc, và anh gần như đang thì thầm.

"Không phải...chỉ là ban nãy...", Hyungwon nói không ra hơi, cảm xúc của cậu lúc này thật hỗn loạn.

Mọi chuyện gần như rõ ràng khi Wonho nhìn thấy vết bầm trên vai Hyungwon:

"Sẽ không sao đâu, anh hứa", giọng nói của Wonho như đưa Hyungwon vào cõi mơ, khi anh hôn lên vai, lên ngực, cách anh nâng niu từng tấc da thịt khiến cơ thể Hyungwon run lên.

Chiếc áo lụa mỏng manh bị ném xuống đất, sau đó là phần dưới. Cảm giác lạnh lẽo khiến cơn say của Hyungwon vơi đi phân nửa. Cậu bỗng phân vân giữa việc tiếp tục hay dừng lại.

"Em đang bối rối, mèo con!", Wonho nỉ non,"Nhưng em sẽ chẳng còn đường lui đâu!"

Wonho ngắm nhìn thân hình hoàn mỹ của Hyungwon, đường xương quai xanh tinh tế, và nước da ửng hồng, không biết vì rượu hay vì cậu đang ngượng ngùng.

"Đừng nhìn em như thế!", Hyungwon vùi mặt vào drap giường, cơ thể cậu như bị ánh mắt anh thiêu đốt, nó rạo rực, và nóng bừng.

Wonho yêu chết dáng vẻ này của cậu, anh cắn nhẹ lên đôi tai hồng nhạt, và tiếng cười trầm thấp bật khỏi khóe môi:

"Tại sao anh lại không được nhìn chứ, em đẹp đến thế cơ mà!", giọng nói của anh trầm hơn, và Hyungwon thề là nó thật sự nghe rất đê tiện,"Em có thể nhìn lại anh nếu muốn, chúng ta huề"

Wonho lột phăng chiếc sơmi đen trên người, và Hyungwon không muốn thừa nhận việc mình không thể rời mắt khỏi các khối cơ bụng của anh.

"Em có thể giúp anh không?", Wonho kéo tay Hyungwon, đặt nó trên thắt lưng mình,"Anh muốn chính tay em làm điều này, baby"

Tay Hyungwon run run, mặt cậu đỏ như cà chua chín. Nhưng Hyungwon quyết định sẽ làm điều mà Wonho yêu cầu, bản thân cậu cũng muốn chính tay mình cởi thứ vướng víu này ra.

Wonho chuẩn bị sẵn mọi thứ, condom và gel. Nhưng Hyungwon vẫn chẳng tiếp nhận nổi thứ to lớn sắp tấn công mình. Cậu căng thẳng, và Wonho nhận ra điều đó.

"Thả lỏng nào bé con", anh dỗ dành khi tay đang bận rộn nới rộng đường đi. Hyungwon cho rằng sẽ chẳng có gì xảy ra đâu, vì anh nhẹ nhàng như thế mà. Giây tiếp theo, cậu nhận ra mình vừa có một suy nghĩ sai lầm cỡ nào.

Hyungwon gần như hét lên, và Wonho dừng lại. Mặc dù cảm giác siết chặt như đang giết chết anh, Wonho vẫn chờ đợi Hyungwon. Anh không hôn cậu, cũng chẳng có bất kì động thái nào, và Hyungwon thật sự biết ơn về điều đó.

Cơ thể Hyungwon dần thích nghi với thứ bên trong, các thớ cơ cậu nới lỏng hơn, và Wonho tiếp tục công việc đang dang dở. Những cú thúc mãnh liệt khiến Hyungwon như phát điên. Cậu cắn chặt lấy môi mình, cố không phát ra bất kì âm thanh xấu hổ nào.

Giá mà Hyungwon biết được bộ dạng này của cậu đang điều khiển lý trí của anh thế nào, Wonho cắn răng. Anh buông những tiếng thở nặng nhọc, và vỗ về người nằm dưới:

"Đừng khiến bản thân bị thương, nếu muốn hãy cắn anh này, đừng ép bản thân mình như thế, anh muốn nghe giọng của em", Wonho dịu giọng, nhưng hành động lại trái ngược hoàn toàn, anh thúc mạnh vào điểm G, và nó khiến tiếng rên của Hyungwon bật ra.

Hyungwon cảm thấy mặt mình đang nóng lên, nóng hơn cả nhiệt độ cả hai lúc này, nhưng cậu không thể kiềm chế bản thân hơn nữa, những âm thanh đứt quãng truyền ra, ám muội và nóng bỏng. Hai tay cậu ôm lấy tấm lưng rộng lớn của Wonho, và để lại đó những vệt dài, kí hiệu đánh dấu của Chae Hyungwon.

"Gọi tên anh đi!", trong cơn mê, Hyungwon nghe loáng thoáng tiếng anh đang rủ rỉ.

Trong vô thức, môi Hyungwon bật ra, những tiếng kêu kiều diễm và mơ hồ:

"Wonho, Wonho, em muốn anh..."

[3]

Một màn nồng nhiệt kéo dài đến rạng sáng. Hyungwon bị giày vò trên giường, và cả trong nhà tắm. Eo và thắt lưng gần như rã rời, còn cơ thể cậu thì chỉ có thể mềm nhũn tựa vào lồng ngực Wonho.

Wonho thích thú hôn nhẹ lên trán, mũi và đôi lông mi cong vút như cánh bướm của cậu.

Hyungwon đã tỉnh hẳn rượu, và giờ cậu xấu hổ như muốn chết đi. Mái tóc như mây rũ xuống, che đi đôi mắt đang bối rối.

Hôm nay là sinh nhật Hyungwon, cậu không nghĩ đây là cách mình đón chào tuổi mới, càng không nghĩ người vừa cùng mình dây dưa là Shin Wonho.

"Đây là lần đầu của em đúng không?", Wonho e dè lên tiếng. Thường thì anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ hỏi bạn giường của mình những câu thế này, hơn nữa còn là người mà anh nhất thời cảm thấy hứng thú.

Hyungwon ngượng chín cả mặt, cậu không lên tiếng đáp lời anh. Hyungwon khẽ ừm một tiếng, đầu cố gắng cúi thật sâu.

"Xin lỗi...", Wonho vuốt ve phần lưng mỏi nhừ của Hyungwon, nếu biết đây là lần đầu của cậu, có lẽ anh sẽ kiềm chế một chút.

"Em không sao!", Hyungwon thì thầm, cậu không nghĩ Wonho là một người dịu dàng đến như vậy. Trước đây trong mắt cậu thì anh ta giống như một cậu trai ngông cuồng không màng sự đời hơn.

Cả hai im lặng thật lâu, không ai nói gì cả. Tiếng thở nhẹ đều đều vang lên trong không gian im ắng. 

Hyungwon nghĩ Wonho đã ngủ rồi, cậu không chắc vì nãy giờ đầu vẫn chưa từng ngẩng lên. Tiếng thở của anh rất nhẹ. Hyungwon đánh bạo lên tiếng, giọng cậu nhỏ như tiếng muỗi kêu:

"Chúng ta, có lẽ, chỉ là 419 thôi, đúng không?", giọng cậu nghèn nghẹn, đứt quãng. Có lẽ Hyungwon đang hối hận vì quyết định sai lầm của mình trong cơn say. Hoặc cũng có khi, cậu đang tiếc nuối một điều gì đó.

Hyungwon cảm thấy an tâm khi không có tiếng đáp lại. Hình như Wonho ngủ thật rồi.

Rất lâu sau, trên đỉnh đầu cậu phát ra tiếng thở dài khe khẽ:

"Em nghĩ thế à?", Wonho hỏi, giọng anh có cái gì đó trống rỗng, và nó cũng mang theo vài phần âu lo, Hyungwon đoán thế.

"Em không biết nữa...Anh biết đấy, em chưa từng trải qua chuyện này bao giờ...", Hyungwon thật thà trả lời, cậu cố giấu sự mất mát của mình bằng cách đánh trống lảng,"Em cứ nghĩ anh ngủ rồi..."

Wonho biết Hyungwon muốn lờ chủ đề này đi (mặc dù chính cậu là người bắt đầu), nhưng bên trong lại có cái gì đó thôi thúc anh làm rõ chuyện này, ít nhất là đối với Hyungwon.

"Anh nghĩ, nếu có thể, anh không muốn chúng ta chỉ dừng lại trong đêm nay...", giọng Wonho kiên định, không giống như những lời bâng quơ lúc trước, nó chắc chắn và đảm bảo hơn nhiều.

Hyungwon không biết nên đáp lại anh thế nào. Sẽ thật điêu ngoa nếu nói cậu không rung động trước những lời này. Nhưng Hyungwon được dạy là đừng quá kì vọng về một điều gì, cũng đừng dễ dàng đặt niềm tin vào ai đó. Thực tế thì cậu chỉ gặp Wonho vài tiếng trước thôi .

Vì Hyungwon chọn cách im lặng, nên Wonho cũng chẳng nói gì thêm, mặc dù anh thật sự rất muốn nghe câu trả lời từ cậu lúc này. 

Hyungwon suy nghĩ rất nhiều về lời nói của Wonho, đến nỗi cậu mơ thấy nó ngay trong giấc ngủ của mình. Cho dù là vậy, đáp án của Hyungwon vẫn còn là điều rất mơ hồ. Cậu không hề có kinh nghiệm trong những tình huống thế này. 

Khi Hyungwon tỉnh dậy thì mặt trời đã lên quá đỉnh đầu. Thật tệ làm sao khi tối qua cậu đã nghĩ đến việc dậy sớm và chuồn đi trong êm đẹp, cậu muốn sự tồn tại của mình sẽ là một điều kì bí nhỏ nhoi trong cái cuộc đời đầy sắc màu của Shin Wonho, kết quả không những không dậy nổi, Hyungwon còn để Wonho đưa về tận kí túc xá (và kế hoạch nàng lọ lem bí ẩn cứ thế chìm xuồng).

"Gặp lại em sau!", đó là lời nói cuối cùng của Wonho khi anh tiễn cậu ở cổng kí túc xá, và Hyungwon cho rằng đó chỉ là một lời xã giao đơn thuần.

Hyungwon vẫy tay chào anh, sau đó bóng cậu mất hút sau dãy cầu thang rộng và dài.

"Xem ai vừa về kìa!", Kihyun reo lên ngay khi Hyungwon mở cửa bước vào. Cậu ta đã thay bộ quần áo cầu kì tối hôm qua, thay vào đó là một chiếc hoodie oversize. Hyungwon nghĩ là trông Kihyun khá đáng yêu khi mặc những kiểu áo thế này (dù nó làm cho cậu ta trông như chỉ còn một mẩu).

"Vậy ai đã bỏ rơi tớ hôm qua, hả?", Hyungwon bĩu môi, lời nói mang tính trêu đùa nhiều hơn là trách móc.

"Vì thế nên cậu đã tìm một anh chàng nào đó để thế chỗ tớ à, bạn thân yêu!", Kihyun lém lỉnh cười khi nhìn thấy vết đỏ trên cổ Hyungwon.

"Ồ, tớ đã gặp chuyện không hay ở nhà vệ sinh, nhưng Kihyun bé nhỏ thì lại chẳng có ở đó", Hyungwon cười cợt,"Vì thế tớ phải tìm một anh đẹp trai để bảo vệ mình"

"Thế cơ đấy", Kihyun bĩu môi,"Vậy anh chàng may mắn nào được Hyungwonie xinh đẹp của chúng ta chọn trúng đấy?"

Hyungwon xấu hổ cười, có lẽ Kihyun sẽ phát rồ lên khi nghe được câu trả lời. Cậu nghĩ mình nên tránh đi, trước khi Kihyun tỏ vẻ quá khích. 

Hyungwon bước vào nhà tắm, mặc kệ Kihyun vẫn còn lải nhải phía ngoài.

"Này này, đứng có mà lơ nhau như thế chứ!", cậu ta đập ầm ầm trên cửa phòng tắm,"Nói cho tớ biết đi, là ai vậy, anh ta trông thế nào, tên gì, hai người làm gì nhau rồi à?"

"Thế cậu nghĩ tớ đã ở đâu tối qua nếu cả hai không làm gì nhau?", Hyungwon buồn cười hỏi lại, cậu cởi chiếc áo nổi bật ra, nhìn những vết đo đỏ trên cơ thể, gò má bất giác nóng bừng.

"Ôi mẹ ơi!", Kihyun thốt lên,"Tớ tò mò về người dám bóc tem cậu-trai-tân-hay-xấu-hổ của chúng ta quá! Anh ta hẳn là phải đặc biệt lắm!"

"Đúng thế đấy", Hyungwon đang cố vẽ lại hình ảnh của Wonho trong đầu,"Đặc biệt đẹp trai, đặc biệt giàu có, đặc biệt chuyên nghiệp..."

"Ái chà", Kihyun ngồi ngay dưới cửa phòng tắm, cậu ta đang tò mò muốn chết đây,"Một đêm thôi mà Hyungwon của chúng ta thay đổi nhiều phết. Anh ta cho cậu uống thuốc gì à?"

Hyungwon phì cười, cậu cũng không hiểu mình lấy ra bao nhiêu dũng khí để nói mấy lời vừa rồi.

Kihyun mất hết kiên nhẫn, cậu ta rên rỉ:

"Thôi nào Hyungwon, anh ta rốt cuộc là người phương nào vậy?"

"Cậu sẽ không thể tin vào những gì tớ sắp nói đâu", Hyungwon đáp lại Kihyun, cậu thật trông chờ vào phản ứng của cậu ta khi nghe những lời này,"Người ở cùng tớ tối qua, tên anh ta là Shin Wonho!"

"Cái gì?", Kihyun hét toáng lên, cậu ta chẳng thể tin nổi điều mình vừa nghe thấy, "Cậu vừa mới nói cái gì vậy?"

"Tớ nói, anh chàng đó tên là SHIN WONHO!",Hyungwon đoán được Kihyun sẽ bất ngờ, và cậu thích thú khi nghe thấy tiếng thở ngắt quãng của cậu ta.

"Ôi lạy chúa! Hyungwon, cậu thật sự là một thiên tài!", Kihyun nhảy cẫng lên,"Cậu câu được một con cá lớn rồi đấy!"

Hyungwon bước ra khỏi nhà tắm, và tất thảy hình ảnh của Kihyun đều lọt vào mắt cậu. Hyungwon nhếch môi, đá cậu ta một cái:

"Việc gì phải ngạc nhiên thế chứ! Không phải chính cậu là người đã gợi ý sao?"

"Tớ chỉ đùa thôi", Kihyun trợn tròn mắt, bật ngón cái, "Không ngờ cậu lại làm thật đó, Hyungwonie, tớ đã xem thường cậu rồi!"

Hyungwon chẳng nói gì cả, cậu nằm vật ra giường, cố gắng xoa bóp cơ thể mỏi nhừ. Mặc dù Wonho đã giúp cậu bôi thuốc giảm đau, nhưng dù gì thì Hyungwon cũng chưa từng trải qua loại chuyện này, cơ thể không có cách nào thích nghi.

"Hyungwon, cậu nói xem, liệu cậu và anh ta có thể tiến thêm vài bước không? Cậu có giữ liên lạc với anh ta không?", Kihyun thẫn thờ ngồi trên giường, cậu ta cảm thấy mình có hơi ích kỉ, nhưng nếu Hyungwon có thể đến với Wonho, có khi cậu có thể nghe ngóng tin tức về người kia nhiều hơn một chút.

"Tớ đoán là không đâu, và bọn tớ cùng chẳng trao đổi bất kì phương thức liên lạc nào cả", Hyungwon biết những gì Kihyun đang nghĩ,"Dù gì cũng chỉ có một đêm..."

Kihyun buông một tiếng thở não nề, dù cậu đã đoán trước được câu trả lời của Hyungwon.

....

Đã vài tuần kể từ khi Hyungwon trở lại với cuộc sống bình thường của mình. Thật ra thì cậu cũng có thay đổi một chút (và Kihyun có vẻ khá hài lòng về điều đó).

Hyungwon thay đổi cách ăn mặc, kiểu tóc, cậu cũng hòa đồng hơn trước. Kihyun cảm thấy như mình vừa khai thác một khía cạnh khác của Hyungwon.

Mặc dù nghe có vẻ buồn cười, nhưng cậu nghĩ Hyungwon giống như một đập nước vậy, chỉ cần làm nứt một xíu, nước lũ liền ào ào phun ra, một cách mạnh mẽ, càn quét toàn bộ nhân cách âm u và nhàm chán của Hyungwon trước kia.

"Anh ta thật sự không có liên lạc lại với cậu sao?", Kihyun nhón lấy một quả nho trên bàn, mắt không rời khỏi quyển tiểu thuyết đang đọc dở.

"Ừm. Tớ đã nói rồi mà phải không? Chuyện của bọn tớ chỉ dừng lại tại đêm đó thôi!", Hyungwon nằm dài ra bàn, ngáp một cái rõ là khó coi.

"Bạn thân thì cũng giống nhau thật đấy!", Kihyun cười khẩy, bỗng dưng cảm thấy chẳng còn tí hứng thú nào với mấy con chữ nữa, cậu ta gấp cuốn tiểu thuyết lại, nhón lấy quả quýt, mạnh bạo bóc vỏ.

"Ý cậu là bọn họ, hay là chúng ta?", Hyungwon với tay lấy cuốn tiểu thuyết mà Kihyun vừa vứt sang một bên, không biết từ lúc nào mà cậu ta thích đọc những thứ sến súa thế này.

"Có khác gì nhau đâu!", Kihyun nhún vai,"Nhưng có lẽ cũng chẳng quá kì lạ, bọn họ thì thiếu gì những người như chúng ta ở xung quanh chứ!"

Hyungwon thật sự rất sợ cảm giác rơi vào thứ tình cảm không lối thoát như Kihyun. Cậu ta luôn mong chờ một phép lạ nào đó, nhưng có vẻ nó sẽ không xảy ra đâu.

Hyungwon chưa từng có tình cảm với bất kì người nào. Cậu tự hỏi liệu mình sẽ yêu như thế nào, là ai, khi nào, ở đâu, tình yêu đó mãnh liệt cuồng nhiệt hay êm đềm nhẹ nhàng?

Cậu không chắc việc mình có đang yêu ai đó không, vì Hyungwon sống quá khép kín, điều đó làm cậu nhạy cảm hơn người bình thường, thế nên cậu ít khi đặt cho mình các mối quan hệ.

Wonho là một ngoại lệ.

Hyungwon có đôi lần nghĩ về anh, và cậu thắc mắc là liệu Wonho có nhớ tới cậu hay không? 

Ý nghĩ viễn vông đó rất nhanh bị Hyungwon ném ra sau đầu. Cậu đang trông chờ vào cái gì chứ, thật nực cười. Rõ ràng, Hyungwon chỉ là một cái chấm nhỏ xíu trong quyển sách viết về cuộc đời của Wonho thôi.

Kihyun đứng lên, cậu và Hyungwon vừa chuyển chỗ ở. Cả hai nghĩ mình cần phải có một chút trải nghiệm bức phá nào đó, vì bọn cậu sắp ra trường rồi.

Đây là một căn nhà nhỏ, cách trường khoảng mười lăm phút đi xe. Kihyun cảm thấy thoải mái hơn hẳn khi ở đây, vì người duy nhất cậu phải chia sẻ sinh hoạt là Hyungwon.

Kihyun ném mớ vỏ quýt vào tủ lạnh, đây là cách mẹ cậu ta hay làm để giữ căn bếp luôn thơm tho. 

"Chúng ta vừa hết cà chua, tối nay tớ muốn làm spaghetti!", Kihyun đóng cửa tủ lạnh và đưa ra một kết luận, và Hyungwon hiểu điều đó có nghĩa gì.

Kihyun là một đầu bếp tài năng, nhưng cậu ta chẳng bao giờ chịu đi chợ cả. Nên Hyungwon, kẻ chưa bao giờ vào bếp, phải làm công việc sai vặt nếu muốn được ăn ngon.

Hyungwon thơ thẩn đi từ siêu thị về nhà. Hôm nay trứng gà đang giảm giá, và thịt bò đang có đợt khuyến mãi mạnh, nên cậu mua khá nhiều. Thân hình mảnh khảnh của Hyungwon chật vật với mấy túi đồ to tướng.

Còn vài trăm mét nữa là về đến nhà, Hyungwon chợt nhìn thấy một chiếc xe thể thao quen thuộc, kế bên là một bóng dáng cao lớn. Anh ta nhìn thấy Hyungwon, vội vàng dập tắt điếu thuốc trên tay.

"Wonho hyung", Hyungwon trợn tròn mắt kinh ngạc khi nhìn thấy anh, cậu không nghĩ Wonho sẽ đến đây lúc này.

Wonho tiến lên, vô cùng tự nhiên giúp cậu xách mấy túi đồ để vào trong xe.

"Lâu rồi không gặp", Wonho dịu dàng mỉm cười,"Trời đang trở lạnh đấy, sao em không mặc nhiều vào một chút?"

Hyungwon bất ngờ khi thấy bộ dạng thân thiết này của Wonho, giống như lần đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau, hay lần anh đưa cậu về kí túc xá vậy.

"Em có phiền không nếu anh mời em một cốc cà phê?", Wonho hỏi,"Anh có chuyện muốn nói"

"Được thôi!", Hyungwon vui vẻ gật đầu. Wonho lịch thiệp mở cửa xe cho cậu, và Hyungwon chỉ việc bước vào.

Anh đưa cậu đến một quán cà phê không mấy đông đúc. Không gian ở đây yên tĩnh, và Hyungwon thích kiểu bày trí mang phong cách vintage này.

Cậu gọi một ly matcha latte, còn Wonho chọn thứ đồ uống hợp với phong cách của mình, cà phê.

Wonho nhìn ly cà phê đen đang bốc khói trước mặt, lần đầu tiên anh thấy khó xử đến vậy.

"Rất khó khăn để tìm ra chỗ ở của em đấy", Wonho xoa nhẹ đôi tai, đó là dấu hiệu cho thấy anh đang bối rối.

"Em chỉ vừa mới chuyển nhà thôi", Hyungwon mỉm cười, "Em không nghĩ anh sẽ tìm em..."

"Ban đầu anh cũng không nghĩ thế", Wonho thật thà trả lời, "Nhưng anh thật sự không thể kiềm chế được bản thân mà đi tìm em, anh nghĩ mình điên rồi, khi cứ nghĩ mãi về một người qua đường như em vậy..."

Hyungwon không tức giận vì lời nói đó, cậu thích sự thẳng thắn của anh. Quả thật ban đầu chả ai coi ai là người đáng để bận tâm cả, chỉ là mây mưa cùng nhau một đêm thôi mà.

"Nhưng có lẽ, em là một người qua đường rất đặc biệt...", Wonho bỏ lửng câu nói của mình. Và Hyungwon đã chờ đợi phần còn lại, nhưng đáng tiếc, chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

Hyungwon cười tự giễu, đúng vậy nhỉ. Cậu chỉ là một người qua đường, đặc biệt hơn những người qua đường khác, vậy thì thứ mà cậu đang mong chờ là cái gì đây.

Hyungwon hoảng hốt nhận ra việc mình đã suy nghĩ về anh nhiều như thế nào. Mặc dù tỏ ra chẳng có vẻ gì là bận tâm, không phải Hyungwon vẫn tin vào câu hẹn gặp lại của Wonho hay sao?

"Vậy đây là tất cả những gì anh muốn nói sao?", Hyungwon nhấp ngụm matcha latte, nó không ngọt ngào như thường ngày, thay vào đó là vị đắng nghét nơi cuống họng.

Cậu không muốn thừa nhận việc mình đang thầm trách móc Wonho, vì cậu làm gì có tư cách đó, một kẻ chẳng có gì đặc biệt như cậu làm sao có thể khiến anh để tâm đến chứ.

Wonho nhận ra sự thất vọng vủa Hyungwon, anh vội vàng lên tiếng, và thầm cầu nguyện rằng cậu đừng hiểu lầm những gì anh đang nói.

Wonho là một nhà ngoại giao giỏi, đó là lý do anh nắm giữ chân quan trọng trong bộ phận đàm phán của một công ty lớn mặc dù chỉ mới ra trường hai năm nay. Những cuộc thương lượng của Wonho luôn mang về kết quả tốt đẹp, và đó là lý do cha anh đang cố kéo anh trở về tập đoàn của mình. 

Nhưng đó là một câu chuyện khác. Bây giờ đây anh chẳng biết phải nói gì hay bắt đầu từ đâu. Mọi ngôn từ của Wonho dường như biến mất khi anh đối mặt với Hyungwon. 

"Anh không muốn em nghĩ rằng anh là một kẻ bám đuôi biến thái. Thật ra, anh luôn đợi em dưới cổng trường đại học, sau đêm đó...", Wonho đan hai tay vào nhau, căng thẳng đến mức quên luôn ly cà phê đang nguội dần, "Anh đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều, về em, và đoán mò cả những suy nghĩ của em về anh..."

Hyungwon kinh ngạc nhìn anh, Wonho chẳng có vẻ gì là đang nói dối cả. Anh lúc này thật khác so với hình ảnh tay chơi lúc còn là chàng sinh viên nổi tiếng, và cũng khác so với sự cuồng nhiệt và mạnh mẽ khi cậu gặp anh ở quán bar.

Hyungwon thích dáng vẻ có phần ngốc nghếch này của Wonho, thầm cầu nguyện rằng anh cũng đang nghĩ điều cậu nghĩ.

"Vậy, với anh, em là gì hả Wonho?", giọng Hyungwon gần như lạc cả đi, như rút hết toàn bộ dũng khí từ lúc sinh ra đến giờ, cậu không nghĩ là anh sẽ đến gặp cậu và nói những lời này, điều đó làm Hyungwon mất phòng bị, mọi phản ứng của cậu cũng trì trệ hơn.

Wonho ngẩng đầu, nhìn thật sâu vào mắt Hyungwon, cậu có thể nhìn thấy gương mặt phiếm hồng của mình phản chiếu trong con ngươi anh.

"Anh không chắc, nhưng Hyungwon à...", Wonho bất chợt dừng lại, kéo tay Hyungwon đặt lên ngực mình, nơi trái tim anh đang đập một cách hỗn loạn và mạnh mẽ "Anh nghĩ nơi này có em..."

......

Có lẽ Hyungwon là một dấu chấm trong cuốn tự truyện của Wonho, nhưng dấu chấm đó, đã kết thúc chuyến phiêu lưu tình ái của anh, là dấu chấm trói buộc Wonho suốt cả một đời...

Nhưng không sao cả, vì cho dù Hyungwon hay là Wonho, cả hai đều đang cảm nhận một hương vị ngọt ngào hạnh phúc. Dưới cái nắng nhè nhẹ của một buổi chiều, gió thổi nhẹ lay động tán cây như lời yêu đương ngọt ngào của những kẻ đang rơi vào lưới tình, có hai người nhìn nhau cười ngốc nghếch trong quán cà phê nhỏ xinh cuối con phố ở Samseong-dong....

....


End file.
